Gimli, fils de Gloïn
by Sauterelle
Summary: Tu es destiné à de grandes choses, Gimli fils de Gloïn. - Telles furent les paroles de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne à Gimli, fils de Gloïn, avant de partir reprendre Erebor, leur royaume perdu.


_**Bonjour ou bonsoir à toutes et à tous, merci de vous être arrêté par ici pour lire cette petite fic. Cette dernière traite du cas de Gimli... C'est pourquoi j'ai eu du mal à choisir le fandom dans lequel placer cette fic. Mais j'ai finalement opté pour **_**Le Hobbit_, car c'est en pensant à l'histoire de Thorin que j'ai ensuite écrit cet OS. Néanmoins, la deuxième partie de cette fic traite de l'histoire de Gimli après la Guerre de l'Anneau, avec la mention de plusieurs des personnages principaux du livre. Donc, si vous n'êtes pas au courant de ce qui se passe après _Le Retour du Roi_, cette fic pourrait être un spoiler. _**

**_Voilà, sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._**

**_Disclaimer: ni _Le Hobbit_, ni _Le Seigneur des Anneaux _ne m'appartiennent._  
**

* * *

**Gimli, fils de Gloïn  
**

2941 – Tiers Âge

_« Tu es destiné à de grandes choses, Gimli fils de Gloïn. »_

Gloïn lissa sa barbe d'un revers de main, le visage pensif. Oïn réunissait déjà ses affaires, fredonnant une vieille comptine. Gloïn sentit la fougue, farouche et familière, lui traverser le corps comme à chaque fois qu'il entendait ce chant, ancestral, sacré pour son peuple. Le chant d'Erebor. Le chant du Roi sous la Montagne.

L'heure était finalement arrivée. Thorin les avait appelés. Ils partaient enfin reprendre ce qu'il leur était dû. Leur dignité, leur foyer, leur royaume. Ni Gloïn, ni Oïn n'avaient hésité une seule seconde. Ils avaient accepté la proposition de Thorin, prêts à le suivre jusqu'au bout dans cette quête que nombreux pensaient vaine.

Malheureusement pour Gloïn, son fils n'était pas ceux-là. Gimli était un Nain courageux et honnête, mais bien trop jeune pour se lancer dans cette aventure.

-Tu es brave et loyal, Gimli. Mais cette quête n'est pas la tienne.

Gloïn pouvait encore entendre la voix de Thorin résonner dans la maison, grave, solennelle, mais pas dénuée de chaleur. Gimli avait haussé un sourcil broussailleux, peu convaincu par l'argument.

_« Tu es destiné à faire de grandes choses, Gimli fils de Gloïn. »_

Thorin avait lui-même refusé la participation de Gimli à cette quête. Gimli, tenace mais loyal, s'était à contrecœur plié à la volonté royale. Trop jeune était la raison de cette décision, Gloïn semblait penser qu'il y avait autre chose.

-Fili et Kili sont autorisés à vous épauler, avait protesté Gimli d'une voix humble et ferme. Ils ne sont pourtant pas beaucoup plus âgés que moi.

On aurait pu croire le jeune Gimli trop téméraire pour ainsi tenir tête à Thorin, mais Gloïn connaissait son fils, et Thorin aussi. Ce n'était pas de l'impertinence.

Le visage du Roi sous la Montagne s'était assombri à ces mots, et sa voix était vibrante d'une colère contenue et d'une peur dissimulée.

-Fili et Kili sont mes neveux, les héritiers du trône d'Erebor, avait-t-il répondu. Ils ont plus que quiconque le droit de défendre ce qui leur revient de droit. De plus, j'ai longuement hésité avant d'accepter Kili.

Fili et Kili étaient encore des enfants. Gimli, plus jeune encore, était lui aussi un enfant. Pourquoi autoriserait-on des enfants à se lancer dans une quête insensée, vaine d'espoir et de succès ?

_« Tu es destiné à faire de grandes choses, Gimli fils de Gloïn. »_

Pourtant, Gimli était un Nain loyal, bon guerrier, et doté de cette ténacité si caractéristique de son peuple (au grand désarroi d'un certain magicien). Même s'il était né dans les Montagnes Bleues, même s'il n'avait jamais connu la grandeur et le faste d'Erebor, il était prêt à suivre son ami et Roi pour récupérer leur royaume.

Certains diront sans doute qu'il ne s'agissait là que de l'insouciance et l'ignorance de la jeunesse, fougueuse et indomptable. Peu importait aux yeux de Gloïn. Leur motivation principale était la même : l'honneur, la loyauté, et la soif d'aventures. Pour cela, il respectait le désir de son fils sans le condamner d'aucune sorte.

-Mon père et mon oncle vous accompagneront, avait finalement dit Gimli. Pourquoi devrais-je rester à l'écart quand ma famille est prête à vous suivre jusqu'au bout ?

Gloïn comprenait. Plus que la peur de perdre les siens, plus que la jalousie de les voir se lancer dans une aventure dont il était exclu, Gimli voulait demeurer loyal à sa famille.

A cela, les yeux de Thorin s'étaient considérablement adoucis. Il avait posé une large main sur l'épaule de Gimli, ses yeux plongés dans ceux du jeune Nain. Il semblait si vieux, si sage en cet instant que père et fils s'immobilisèrent, figés d'émerveillement.

Thorin semblait loin et présent à la fois, vibrant d'une énergie inconnue, puissante. Il avait penché la tête vers l'avant, ses yeux fixés sur ceux de Gimli.

-Tu es destiné à faire de grandes choses, Gimli fils de Gloïn, avait-il murmuré.

Gimli avait les yeux écarquillés. Gloïn retenait son souffle derrière Thorin, interdit. Leur Roi dégageait en cet instant une telle force, une telle aura, commune à ceux qui savent, à ceux qui croient.

-Tu es destiné à faire de grandes choses, avait-il répété. Cette quête n'est pas tienne. Ton destin est ailleurs.

Thorin s'était redressé, avait laissé retomber sa main et s'était reculé de quelques pas. Il s'était tourné vers Gloïn, échangeant un regard entendu avec ce dernier, puis avait fait volte-face et était parti dans un claquement de porte.

Oïn finissait de réunir leurs affaires, achevant les derniers préparatifs avant que les frères ne se mettent en route pour le point de rendez-vous. Gloïn lança un regard à son fils, qui se tenait devant lui, déçu malgré les paroles de Thorin.

Gimli était jeune, trop jeune, mais ce n'était pas l'entière raison. Gloïn le savait. Il espérait vivre pour voir son fils s'épanouir, devenir le Nain que Thorin avait vu déjà avant lui. Quelque part, malgré les doutes qui s'immisçaient dans son esprit, il y croyait. Il vivrait assez longtemps pour voir ce Nain.

Il sourit, prit la tête de Gimli entre ses deux mains et se pencha pour lui embrasser le front.

-Tu accompliras de grandes choses, Gimli, dit-il. Je serais là pour les voir.

Et Gimli sourit, et il hocha la tête, les yeux brillants de détermination, et de fougue.

OOO

120 – Quatrième Âge

Aragorn avait renoncé à la vie le 1er mars de cette année, au terme de 210 de vie. Son fils Eldarion lui succédait, prenant le trône du Royaume Réunifié, et devenant à son tour le Roi des Hommes. Arwen avait quitté Minas Tirith, éteinte de toute trace de vie.

Gimli avait l'impression d'avoir connu trop de morts durant sa longue vie. Le Roi Eomer il y a déjà bien longtemps, l'Intendant Faramir, et son épouse la vaillante Eowyn. Puis les chers petits Hobbits. Frodon d'abord, quelques années seulement après la Guerre de l'Anneau, puis Sam entouré de ses nombreux petits-enfants, et enfin Merry et Pippin, retournés au Gondor passer leurs dernières années auprès du Roi Elessar qu'ils appelaient encore « Grand-Pas ».

Le Nain poussa un soupir usé et leva la tête vers son ami.

-Est-ce là ce que vous ressentez en permanence ? demanda-t-il. Cette mélancolie constante de voir vos proches mourir avant vous quand ils sont nés après vous ?

Comme toujours, Legolas avait le regard dans le lointain. Cela n'avait pas échappé à Gimli. Son ami aux oreilles pointues était toujours à l'écoute des forêts, de la terre et du ciel, mais ces derniers temps, son regard s'attardait de plus en plus souvent vers la mer. L'appel devenait plus fort chaque jour.

L'Elfe tourna ses yeux clairs vers le Nain. Un sourire indulgent étirait ses lèvres.

-Non, cher ami, répondit-il honnêtement. Je vois les Hommes et les Hobbits et les Nains naître, devenir des enfants, grandir et devenir des adultes, puis devenir vaillants, sages puis vieux. Je les vois vivre avec Arda, avec les Valars, suivre leur chemin dans la vie avant de s'aventurer sur une autre route que nous prenons tous un jour. La tristesse que je ressens après leur mort devient joie et sérénité, car je sais qu'ils ont vécu leur vie, qu'ils ont suivi leurs chemins et qu'ils le poursuivent, là où nous ne pouvons plus les suivre.

Le prince leva de nouveau les yeux en direction de la mer.

-Mais à présent, l'appel devient de plus en plus fort, ajouta-t-il. Aragorn est parti lui aussi, et je sens que ma place n'est plus sur Arda.

-Je ressens cela aussi, dit Gimli. Je pense souvent à mon père, à mes cousins qui peuplent les légendes d'antan.

Legolas se tourna vers le Nain. Il inclina légèrement la tête. Gimli hocha la tête pour lui-même, et poussa encore un long soupir, vieux et fatigué.

Legolas posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami.

-Vous avez accompli de grandes choses.

Gimli leva la tête vers lui, étonné. Legolas sourit avec douceur.

-Il est temps pour nous de partir, Gimli. Je serais honoré de vous avoir pour compagnon durant ce voyage.

Et Gimli se rappela des paroles de Thorin, de celles de son père. Il se rappela de son cousin Balin, de son Oncle Oïn. Il avait accompli de grandes choses. Il avait rencontré son destin. Cette quête était la sienne.

Il hocha la tête, les yeux brillants avec détermination, et une fougue toute nouvelle mais étrangement familière.

Fin.

* * *

**_Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette fanfic._**


End file.
